


Aurora

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある各种御坂与一方通行番外个体擅自大活跃
Kudos: 3





	Aurora

1

穿着一模一样的学校泳装，相貌也是一模一样的十位少女，复制粘贴似的并排站在一张床前。

床的另一边，穿着蓝白条纹泳装，长得就像是少女们的缩小版本的小女孩，正用手撑着床沿往床上爬。

“好像白雪公主呀！御坂御坂发出赞叹。”

“白雪公主的头发是黑色的。御坂指出上位个体不恰当的比喻。”

她们所讨论的当事人本人应该最不能接受“白雪公主”的称号，但他现在显然没有进行抗议的可能。学园都市仅有七人的超能力者（LEVEL 5）中的第一位正在她们包围的床上熟睡，无论皮肤还是头发都白得剔透，像是精雕细琢的玉器或者吹制而成的玻璃工艺品，眼睑、脸颊和鼻尖上泛起的樱粉，透露着这具看似无机质的躯体内实则流淌着生气，的确有几分像吃了毒苹果的白雪公主沉睡在水晶棺中。

“‘皮肤像雪一样白’是真的哦！不信你们靠近来看！”成功爬上床的小女孩·代号最后之作（Last Order）的网络管理员对联网终端们自卖自夸地说，“而且超级嫩滑，御坂御坂特别许可你们摸一摸！“

对于司令塔当面下达的口头指令，10张一模一样的脸孔面面相觑。在最后之作追加了“绝对安全”的担保之后，少女们整列排成一列纵队，一个接一个地依照指令去摸床上的人。

因为众所周知的缘由，出于本能，她们之中的大部分并不想与一方通行做零距离接触。排在第一个的御坂10032号，慎重地伸出食指，悬在一方通行头上，深吸一口气，迅速地刮了一下他的脸颊。

“咦？”御坂10032号将揩过一方通行脸的食指举到眼前，不可思议地审视，然后五指并拢，两手都糊到一方通行的脸上，“真的好嫩滑，御坂震惊得忍不住多摸几次。”

“真的？御坂带着十二分好奇询问。”御坂10039号和御坂10040号伸长脖子异口同声地问，脸上却看不出一点好奇的意思。

行动派的御坂10046号挤到了她们前面，像是在促进化妆水的吸收，把一方通行的脸拍出有节奏的啪啪声。

光是听声音就知道那弹性一定是非常不错。

其他御坂妹妹们见一方通行不会醒来，好奇心战胜了本能，打乱阵型一哄而上。

“好Q弹哦。御坂活用在时尚杂志上学来的词汇。”

“这已经不是少女般的细致嫩滑，而是婴儿般的吹弹可破，姑且算是现役女子中学生的御坂感到挫败。”

“如何同时保持纤细的身材和水嫩的皮肤，节食导致皮肤变差的御坂虚心求教。”

“以瘦为美是不健康的，御坂试图纠正已经误入歧途的你。”

面无表情的少女们七嘴八舌地用十分平板的语气说出这些很有现役女子中学生感觉的发言。

“明明气温这么高皮肤却凉凉的，感受到难得的凉意，御坂不想移开手。”

其他身穿泳装的少女们纷纷点头表示赞同。

现在是晚上9点，某医院副楼二层临床研究区，室内温度36摄氏度，室外气温恐怕要在50摄氏度以上。原因不明的大热浪让本应处于寒冬的学园都市如同整个被塞进了巨大的桑拿房，即使已经入夜气温也并没有显著下降。

学园都市全域停电，几乎所有电子设备都因高温而挂掉，现代人离不开的手机和网络也全不能用。不过研究所和医院这类机构，都有着完备的突发情况应急预案。比起过上热带原始人生活的第七学区大部分学生，自动成为避难所的医院水电供应都没有停止（虽然发电机组只为必要的医疗设备供电），能够在这里避难是一件非常幸运的事。

聚集在这间多人病房的所有人，都与这所医院有颇深的渊源。

“热死了！渴死了！累死了！虫子怎么赶也赶不完！”

随着怒号推门而入的，是穿着不知从哪得来的白色比基尼的番外个体。骨折尚未痊愈的右臂仍被吊在胸前，但石膏已经拆掉了，有点空落落的护具里正好可以塞一些无处可放的东西。她哗啦啦地将作为武器的铁钉丢在靠近门口的桌子上，随着铁钉一起落下的还有一些水晶玻璃似的亮闪闪的碎片。

“夸下海口说要保护所有御坂的学园都市最强怎么还在挺尸？你们搞的迷你御坂网络不是失败了吧？”番外个体没有走向与自己具有同样面孔的集体，倚在门边一边补充水分一边冷眼释放嘲讽。

“迷你御坂网络搭建成功了，御坂作为司令塔可以确定。御坂网络存在与否也并不会影响他的自身作息。御坂御坂强调所有御坂都应具备的常识。”最后之作在众多下位个体面前表现得很有司令塔的威压。

“是哦挺尸是因为热晕了，哈哈哈笑死御坂啦！”番外个体不会放过任何反唇相讥的机会，“送到医院急救完睡了一整天还不醒，第一位到底多娇弱呀？”

“唔嗯嗯……御坂也不知道为什么还不醒，御坂御坂担心地说……”最后之作垂头丧气，呆毛也蔫蔫的，“啊、啊！对了！御坂御坂恍然大悟！”

似乎突蒙天启，最后之作拍起手来。

“不是白雪公主，是睡美人啊！”

2

皮肤和头发都像雪一样白的白雪公主、哦不、是睡美人，躺在医院统一配备的洁白病床上，闭着眼睛睡得正香。茶色头发头顶竖起一撮呆毛的小王子爬上了床，瞪大双眼仔细端详公主苍白的脸庞。

“童话中的公主都会因为王子的吻而醒来，如果……一个吻真的可以让你好转的话，那么御坂愿意。御坂御坂郑重地说道。”

最后之作嘟起了嘴，晃着脑袋向一方通行的脸上凑去。红润小巧的樱唇，渐渐接近干燥泛白的薄唇。

瘦削的手掌挡住了它的去路。

雪一样白的睫毛颤动，睡美人睁开了眼睛。

“你们玩够了没有？”

3

番外个体接收到了来自御坂网络的情绪波动。是一种很复杂的，掺杂着惊讶、恐惧和好奇，想要逃离又想要靠近，充满矛盾的心境。

看样子在极近距离的情况下，迷你御坂网络还挺好使。

自从今天清晨大热浪突然袭来，番外个体就无法接收到来自御坂网络的任何信息了。作为一个LEVEL 4的电磁系能力者，她从一开始就觉察到大热浪的真相——并不是温室效应厄尔尼诺现象之类的气候异常，而是从天而降的高功率微波，不但会破坏电子设备，对无线通信干扰也非常强烈。

因此御坂妹妹们——对于番外个体来说她们才是姐姐——根本无需担心方才玩弄一方通行的行为惹一方通行生气。青蛙脸医生将留在学园都市内的10名量产型克隆人召集到临床研究区的多人病房，临时构建起迷你御坂网络。御坂网络原本由近10000名御坂妹妹的脑波转化电子信号连接构筑而成，减少到10名也就是千分之一，所能提供的代理演算容量自然骤减。现在一方通行也就能逞逞口舌之快，怕不是连动动手指都难，最低限度的紫外线反射肯定也无法展开。

学园都市倾力打造的最高杰作，超能力开发的最优成果，失去御坂网络的支撑，只是个孱弱的白化病人。

将这具病态的身体丢到炽热的太阳底下，会不会像吸血鬼一样化为灰烬？

在番外个体的内心深处，曾被下达的抹杀命令蠢蠢欲动。若是现在，一定能够完成任务——随便一个LEVEL 0小学生都能轻易杀死一方通行。

“你怎么这么快就醒了？御坂的接吻唤醒计划都泡汤了！御坂御坂失落地说着，还是在你脸颊上留下了一个吻！”

最后之作一边亲一边进行实况播报。

番外个体立刻感受到了来自同胞姐妹们微妙的近似嫉妒的情感。

“你感觉怎么样？御坂很在意迷你御坂网络的性能。等下御坂的下位个体们都去睡觉，会释放更多的演算领域给你——”

司令塔的话音未落，围在床边的妹妹们即刻四散，回到自己的床上躺下装睡。

这间大病房十分罕见的宽敞，摆下十五张床也不觉得拥挤。不过与如此多的被害者共处一室，感到拥挤的应该是加害者的心脏吧。

虽然不是迷你御坂网络的成员，番外个体也想立刻上床睡觉，但预警院外的防御工事被突破的哨声并不给她这个机会。

“又来了！天黑之后越来越多，那些烂玻璃是夜猫子吗！”番外个体抓起散落在桌子上的铁钉，冲出门去。

今天清晨与大热浪同时来袭的还有高达三米的水晶体异形怪物“元素”，这些拟态成动植物，却因近乎透明在靠近之前很难用肉眼看到的怪物，似乎喜欢阴凉的场所，天黑之后愈发活跃。

医院在获知大热浪的真相后采取了微波屏蔽措施，院内建筑的室内温度大幅下降的同时，也成了元素们的侵扰目标。布置在院墙外的防御工事和巡逻人员可以抵挡住大部分元素，但因元素凭肉眼难以视认，偶尔也会有善于攀爬的漏网之鱼进入院内。

学园都市引以为傲的现代化武器因电子元件损坏全都派不上用场——番外个体心想，一方通行大概也可以算在这个范畴里———在抗击元素的第一线，石头瓦块弹弓投石机等原始武器大为活跃，等级LEVEL 4并且接受过战斗训练的番外个体更是成为了防线上的杀手锏。

在普通人看来如同死神来了的元素，对于番外个体来说远没有室外的高温棘手，这一次她也怀着速战速决的想法，来到室外迎击。

院子里弥漫着白色的蒸汽，看样子这次溜进来的是常见的“水”元素，在被巡逻人员攻击后到处喷水，遇到炽热的地面立刻蒸腾，搞得院子里如同热带雨林般湿热。元素的身躯完全隐没在蒸汽中，感觉快要窒息的番外个体焦躁地朝那团霭霭白雾射出一把铁钉。

随着咔咔咔的金属摩擦声，半透明的影子从白雾中窜出，挥舞着钳子朝着番外个体砸下。

长度超过十米，也就是三阶的元素。

番外个体轻巧地躲开了拟态为龙虾的元素的攻击，顺势向左侧奔跑，想将它引向院外。水晶般透明的躯体中心那团蓝色的魂魄，鬼火一般晃动，怪物对着脚下的蝼蚁又是一钳。

见无法跑出它的攻击半径，番外个体索性施展电击引发空气爆炸，借力直冲向水晶龙虾的腹部，在钳子的攻击死角，翻上它的尾部，沿背脊一路向上狂奔直到蓝色魂魄正上方。

劈啪啪。

紫色的电流裹挟着铁钉，以超过音速的速度，击穿水晶龙虾的躯干。

胸腔中的蓝色鬼火如风中之烛摇曳着熄灭。

咔咔咔。

碎裂的声音自穿孔处向四周蔓延。如过去被番外个体击杀的每一个元素一样，水晶龙虾开始就地解体。就像是定向爆破的录影，先是定格的沉默，在某一个瞬间，尘烟四起，庞然大物轰然倒塌。

“糟了！！！”

脱离躯体的巨大钳子，甩出了个抛物线。

预测落点，副楼二层。

4

番外个体久违地感到了恐惧和慌张。

这些负面情感并非来自于御坂网络，而是发自自己的内心。

副楼二层，临床研究区的大病房，摆放着三列共十五张床铺。其中十张属于御坂妹妹们，另外五张属于一方通行、最后之作和番外个体。

现在御坂妹妹们都上床睡觉了，最后之作和一方通行或许没睡，但现在的一方通行保护不了最后之作，他甚至无法保护自己。

番外个体沿着楼外的金属梯由安全口进入二层，心跳如同擂鼓，脑中却是一片空白。推开大病房的门时，并没有受伤的左手也使不出力气。

“你这攻击精度也太差劲了。”

辛辣的嘲讽自门内射出，刺中她的软肋。

番外个体看清了房间内的情况——一方通行搂着最后之作，破窗而入的水晶钳子，砸穿了他们旁边的空床。

“没砸中家长大人御坂实在是遗憾啊。”

一身湿气的番外个体紧绷着脸说，随后她咧开了嘴，露出一副恶劣的笑容。

5

皮肤和头发都像雪一样白的少年熟睡在洁白的病床上。因为拉上了遮光窗帘，只开了一盏小夜灯的房间内有些昏暗。

茶色头发的小女孩蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，轻轻代上了房门。

门外的走廊上同样脸孔的少女们一字排开，虽然只穿着学校泳装，却有着整装待发的气势。与她们长着一样的脸，但胸部发育超前，看上去要稍微年长一点的少女拖来一个小推车，将摞在推车上的袋子分发给她们。

“这里面的玻璃管，能够发出超声波，可以驱散元素，御坂御坂向下位个体们做出严肃的解说。”

“这玩意能好使？”番外个体掂量着袋子，里面传出哗啦啦的声响。

“御坂保证它好使，这可是那个人分析元素的残骸设计出来的，御坂御坂自豪地强调。”最后之作挺起胸，呆毛精神抖擞地翘着，“虽然现在是白天，元素也有可能会出现，御坂们去院子里布置驱除装置，一定要时刻警惕注意安全！御坂御坂像妈妈一样再三叮嘱。”

御坂10032号、御坂10039号、御坂10044号、御坂10046号、御坂10774号、御坂13577号、御坂14002号、御坂14458号、御坂19002号、御坂19090号、御坂20001号以及没有编号的御坂。

长得一模一样的少女们走出建筑物的庇护，暴露在烈日和微波之下。

一直都是那个人在保护御坂。

这次换御坂来保护那个人。

=END=

很久以前就想写大热浪。新约151617都看了至少三遍才终于写了出来。实在是太难了。

问：大热浪时一方通行穿什么？答：工字背心和短裤

我本来写到了，但是中途改了视角相关描写都删掉了……


End file.
